Rain Dance
by Citrine Rain
Summary: An empty street at midnight, a downpour, and two men very much in love. What more is there to say?


The forecasters had kept saying it was to stay dry all week. The air was humid and thick as the sun kept beating down on the city that never sleeps. For two young detectives fresh on a case having to stay out in the heat was no fun.

"Man its too hot, are we finished yet?" Murmured Dee Laytner. A tall, raven haired man with olive skin and eyes the color of emeralds. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned his collar and top buttons on his dress shirt.

"You'll only make it worse by complaining about it Dee." Dee's counterpart, chestnut haired evening eyed, porcelain skinned Randy "Ryo" Mclean said.

"Dude don't quote The Great Gatsby on me." Dee whined.

"Oh sto...hey how did you know that was from The Great Gatsby?" Ryo said surprised.

"I'm not a complete bonehead Ryo. I do read."

"Yeah, but most of it involves pictures or sports scores." Ryo said with a chuckle.

"Shut up."

The two men headed to their car ready to call it a day. The summer heat was starting to get to them.

"Hey, you wanna stay over tonight?" Dee asked. "We are closer to my place."

"M-maybe." Ryo said with a blush. Usually when Dee asked Ryo to stay over they usually ended up sleeping together. Dee was madly in love with Ryo and vice versa. They had gone through hell and back together. At first Ryo fought off Dee's advances, but his feelings kept growing until they overflowed into a wonderful realization. He loved Dee just as much as Dee loved him. It took Dee two years, but finally he had won the heart of the shy young man.

Dee chuckled.

"Don't worry...I'll be gentle." Dee murmured as he gave Ryo a quick kiss on the neck before turning his eyes back to the road.

"That's what you always say." Ryo whispered.

"I can't help it." Dee said. "You do that to me baby."

"Don't call me baby." Ryo whispered. "It makes me sound like I'm some woman."

Dee laughed.

"You worry too much; you can call me baby too." Dee said.

Ryo shrugged.

"I like calling you Dee." Ryo said. "I wasn't one for nicknames. It's silly."

Dee shrugged. He was too hot to argue with Ryo. Unlike himself, Ryo was kind of uptight. He was still getting used to sex with a man and it had been a long time since Ryo had given his heart to someone. Ryo was a softie, he enjoyed cuddling and talking for hours and even making out. He liked sex to be a gradual process where as Dee would gladly jump right in. Ryo believed in romance, Dee believed in passion. They were still working on combining the two.

They reached Dee's apartment and settled in for the night. Dee decided to play it cool with Ryo tonight. No hanky panky or at least try to resist it. He could tell from Ryo's mood that a pounce might not be the right thing. There was the right time and the wrong time to pounce his love. Earlier in their relationship Dee would give Ryo a tumble every chance he got, but one day Ryo got too surprised and kneed him in the balls good by accident...or so he thinks.

Dee made a quick dinner and the two watched tv for the remainder of the evening. Ryo had gotten engrossed in the evening news he didn't notice until he felt heaviness on his shoulder. He turned to see Dee was nodding off using Ryo as a pillow. Ryo smiled and stroked Dee's hair.

"You really are something Dee." Ryo whispered as he placed a soft kiss on Dee's head. He gentled nudged Dee awake.

"Nah..wah?" Dee mumbled as he blinked open his eyes.

"Come on you, let's hit the hay." Ryo said as he helped Dee to his feet. The two fell into bed and into each other's arms. There would be no sex tonight, just love and sleep.

* * *

A little after 1am, it began. It started as a drizzle but slowly settled into a downpour. It tapped against the windows and danced among the pavement. Dee was the first to stir. He opened his eyes slowly and stirred. The first thing he saw was the man he loved nestled on his chest. He smiled. He then turned towards the window and immediately grinned. He gently moved Ryo off of him and jumped out of bed and to the window.

"HOLY SHIT!" Dee said happily. "Ryo, Ryo wake up!!"

"Mmm...what?" Ryo mumbled.

"Come on Ryo, get up!"

Ryo yawned and sat up.

"What is it, what's wrong Dee?"

"Come on you!" Dee raced to the bed and pulled Ryo out of bed.

"Dee what time is it?" Ryo asked.

"It's time to go outside!" Dee said.

"OUTSIDE?" Ryo asked. "Dee it's the middle of the night!"

He turned to the living room window where it was getting a good wash.

"AND IT'S RAINING!"

But Dee kept pulling at him.

"Man I knew those weather guys were crocks! Come on Ryo, didn't you ever play in the rain as a kid!"

"Well yeah of course, but hey what do you mean play!?" Ryo asked.

"I mean we are going to go outside into the nice now cooling weather and have some fun!"

Ryo said nothing as Dee dragged him outside into the empty drenched street. Dee ran out as Ryo hung in the doorway.

"WOO HOO!" Dee yelled as he ran into the street and began kicking the puddles. "Oh man that feels so good!! Come on Ryo get over here!"

"No." Ryo murmured as he hugged his body.

"Come on tightwad get out here and play!" Dee yelled.

"Dee you're going to get sick getting drenched like that."

"Good I can call in sick and you can take care of me!"

He kicked a puddle with his bare foot and then tilted his head back and stuck out his tongue. Ryo quickly blushed at the seductive way Dee was drinking in the rain as well as the way Dee's gym pants and muscle tank hugged tightly to his body.

"OH YEAH TASTES LIKE NEW YORK, POLLUTION AND ALL!"

"Gross." Ryo murmured but tried hard to conceal his smile.

Dee approached his lover and took both his hands.

"Come on you, how about a dance in the rain."

"Dee I.."

"Come on..." Dee pulled Ryo out from under the apartment awning where he immediately was hit with the rainwater. Dee pulled Ryo close to him and took his hand. Ryo blushed a little as Dee's hand wrapped around his hip. He then began leading Ryo to a sweet little dance as the rain continued to pour.

"_Your love is better than ice cream _

_Better than anything else that I've tried _

_And your love is better than ice cream _

_Everyone here knows how to fight _

_And it's a long way down _

_It's a long way down _

_It's a long way down to the place _

_Where we started from"_

Dee sang the lyrics quietly in Ryo's ear. Ryo felt himself beginning to drown as the rain and the arms of the man he loved enveloped him. He slowly wrapped his arm around Dee's shoulder and closed his eyes.

_Your love is better than chocolate _

_Better than anything else that I've tried _

_And oh, love is better than chocolate _

_Everyone here knows how to cry _

_It's a long way down _

_It's a long way down _

_It's a long way down to the place _

_Where we started from... _

Dee held Ryo close and leaned his head against Ryo and held his hand just a little tighter. The two of them were so gone in each other's dance that they didn't even realize when they stepped into a deep puddle. Ryo even chuckled as Dee dipped him slightly and twirled him gently. Ryo tilted his head back and let the rain fall upon his face as Dee pulled him back up. He almost felt like he was flying in the arms of the man he loved.

Dee and Ryo looked into each other's eyes and all either could see was love. Ryo took Dee's damp face into his hands, his fingertips brushing the soaked raven locks out of Dee eyes. He leaned in and Dee responded as they two locked each other into a deep wet kiss. Ryo wrapped his arms around Dee's shoulders as Dee climbed his hands up along Ryo's back. The kiss grew in passion and intensity as the two began to grip at each other's damp clothing.

Dee moved his lips down to Ryo's neck as Ryo tangled his fingers into Dee's hair.

"Oh Dee." He whispered. "Dee..."

"God Ryo, I love you so much." Dee whispered as he moved his lips back up to Ryo's mouth where they shared another passionate kiss.

"I love you too." Ryo interrupted quickly before they began kissing once again. He then whisked his lips along Dee's bare collarbone. He gently began licking and drinking the rain drops that threatened to run into Dee's muscle tank. Dee tilted his head back as the rain washed his face. He locked his fingers into Ryo's as he used his other fingers to tilt Ryo's face back up to his. Right now the two were soaked to the bare bone and cold. But all they could feel was the raw passion and deep love running hotly through their veins.

"Oh Ryo, let me make love to you here." Dee whispered into Ryo's ear. "I want to take you right here on the street as I drink the water off your beautiful skin as I become one with you."

Ryo gasped as Dee began unbuttoning the pajama shirt he had borrowed from Dee as Dee's lips danced along his chest with every bit of skin exposed from the open his shirt.

"God Ryo, how do you manage to make everything taste so good." Dee murmured.

"Oh Dee." Ryo could barely speak. He was completely absorbed in Dee's touch and seductive voice. His groin was stirring to the point it was aching. "Yes oh god, please, take me."

Dee shot his head up quickly as he looked at his love. Ryo's eyes were closed, he soaking wet to the point his entire figure could be made out from his clothes and his face was flush with passion and desire. That was all Dee needed to see. He pulled the loose pajama shirt off of Ryo's body as Ryo helped pull him out of his muscle tank. They began to kiss, lick and suck every inch of each other's bodies as Dee began to undo the string on Ryo's pajama bottoms in between caressing the obvious bulge that poked out.

"Yes Dee...ohhh...nhh." Ryo gasped.

"My god Ryo." Dee whispered.

Just as Dee was ready to yank the pants off of Ryo and throw him down into the street a bright light shined onto them. They turned to see a car moving quickly their way which pulled them out of their fantasy. They moved off the road as the car sped away from them. The rain continued to fall and Dee and Ryo turned to each other. The next thing Dee knew Ryo jumped into his arms and began kissing him passionately once again.

"Ryo, wait, whoa." Dee said as Ryo began playing with his erection that poked out from his gym pants.

"Upstairs." Ryo said he pulled on Dee's hand. He ran down the hall and up the stairs with Dee holding on tightly. They raced back into the apartment where Ryo pushed Dee up against the wall and began to strip him quickly as he quickly kissed his neck and lips. Dee pushed back onto Ryo and led them towards the bedroom where he divested Ryo of his pajama pants just as Ryo had pulled down his gym shorts. They fell upon the bed and mad wild passionate love taking turns being the lead. It was one of the most passionate nights of their lives.

When it was over, it was near 4am. Ryo lay in Dee's arms stroking his chest. Dee was chuckling as was Ryo.

"Remind me to take you out in the rain more often." Dee said with a smile.

Ryo looked up at him and grinned.

"As long as its always with you Dee, always with you."


End file.
